Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross-Side
by AstrelGrapherX
Summary: Jonathan Adler is your average 20-year-old - minus the fact that two years ago, he signed a contract with a spirit world king of LIGHT. With new found power he successfully fought of an evil invasion. Now, he's your average cop, finally getting a chance to relax - until an unexpected encounter lands him in a different world where Yu-Gi-Oh's evolution took a very different path.
1. Chapter 1: Purple

**Can you feel it?** The flow of the wind? Chirping of birds and the whispers of the river?

Life is peaceful. Frozen. Finally, at one. And for me, nothing could be better.

2 years have passed by since that horrific battle. Who knew card games could cause so much chaos? So much destruction? I never knew this would happen. To fight evil with cards and summons beasts from a higher plane.

Well, perhaps i shouldn't call them beasts. They're my allies, friends and buddies. The reason why i'm alive.

Just as the past heros fought, i fought too.

But now, i'm pretty much your neighbourhood cop. Riding around, stopping criminals and the likes.

My name is Jonathan Adler, But you can call me Jazz.

I'm your average 20 year old. Minus the card games and creatures from a higher plane...

Today is July 20th, 2047. The rememberance of Zero Reverse. The horrific accident that split Neo Domino City into two. The day when people where met with the horrifying realization that our evolution has side effects.

And i'm spending it on a cliff. Leaning on a guard-rail and overlooking the beautiful Shine City. I could never imagine such a disaster happening here. Thousands of people dying in a blink of an eye, ripped away.

Such a city should never see this. It lived up to its name. Even in broad day light, the raidance is almost blinding, the cars and duel runners zipping across the winding roads almost nauseating. And yet, it was still beautiful. I can't bare to see it and the citizens suffering. I have a duty to protect them, and with the recent dueling related deaths...

"Thinking of the City, mate?" I turned around and faced Bruno. The brown-haired goof-ball was displaying a smile so large you could shove the city down it and still have room for more.

"Yes." I replied. He laughed in response and winked.

"You need to take some things off your mind. Jazz, some things need to stop."

"I'm not sure i can stop PTSD - if i even have PTSD. But i'm not sure i can even end it. UGH! You get what I mean." Bruno chuckled and walked over too my duel runner. Running his hand across the shiny metal.

"Angel's Blessing. What a beauty..." He was right. The black duel runner was outlined in gold, just like my jacket. It looked like a fusion between the Blackbird and Yusei Go. Strong and fast, yet slim. Equiped with weapons of miltary grades..

 _Weapons..._

I shuddered. I really do hope i never have to use those again.

Bruno sighed. He grabbed my helmet and tossed it too me.

"Take your mind of this the ususal way. Duel me..." Bruno's grin expanded.

"And perhaps i could win this time?" My face lit up with partial shock, but then resolved with an equally wide grin.

"I'll see about that."

We hooped onto our duel runners and turned on the ignition.

"DUEL MODE! ENGAGE!" We shouted in unisions. The robotic voices of our duel runners replied.

"Calculating path...Done. Prepare for duel." The countdown began.

"Three..." - i reved up my engines and clenched my handles.

"Two..." - i breathed out slowly, preparing for another duel.

"One..." - our engines roared in unison and Speed World 3 activated.

Speed World 3:

 _Field Spell_

 _This card is indestructible. This card can only be replaced by "Speed-Track" Field Spells. If a face-up "Speed-Track" field spell leaves the field; replace it with this card._

 _During the standby phase of either player's turns; each player places 1 speed counter on their copy of this card (Max 24)._

 _If a player activates a "Speed-Spell" spell card, increase their life points by 100. Once per turn, the turn player can decrease speed counters for the following effects:_

 _4 Counters: Deal 800 points of damage to your opponent_

 _7 Counters: Draw one card_

 _10 Counters: Destroy one card_

 _12 Counters: Tribute summon a monster from your hand by paying the required counters + 1 counter per level of the monster._

"GO!" We sped forward, zooming down the mountain and towards the city.

our voices roared across the city as we shouted:

"Turbo Duel, acceleration!"

 **Jazz:8000**

 **Bruno:8000**

Bruno took the first corner, leaving me with second turn. Which was fine, since i prefered second turn.

"My turn!"

 **Jazz:8000 + 1SC (Total 1)**

 **Bruno:8000 + 1SC (Total 1)**

"I normal summon _Flamier Wolfrem."_ A flame-covered wolf emerges from the usual summoning circle. Baring its fangs and roaring, the monster striked a fierece look at me.

Flamier Wolfrem

Fire

Level 4  
1500/200

"When _Flamier Wolfrem_ is summoned, you take 100 points of damage!" A bead of sweat trickled down my face as the wolf pounced at me. Causing me to lose balance and skid across the road.

 **Jazz:7900**

"Are you ok?" Bruno asked, slightly concerned. I replied with a thumbs up.

"Well then! I hope you wont hate me after this..." Bruno grabbed a card from his wrist dealer and displayed towards me.

"When you take effect damage from a _Flamier_ monster, due to it's effect; I can special summon _Flamier Golem_!" Another circle revealed a molten rock, rolling across the road and then rising up. It proceeded to shake of fragments until a small, bulky creature made of fire appeared.

Flamier Golem

Level 4

FIRE  
1400/300

"Flamier Golem and Flamier Wolfrem? A fusion? You're so transparent, Bruno." Bruno sighed.

"You'll see. It'll work this time. Trust me." I rolled my eyes. Bruno really like his old tactics.

"I activate the Field Spell _: Speed-Track: Fusion Gates_!" a purple, green and yellow beam of light erupted from Bruno's duel runner and pierced the sky. Which was now dotted with several fusion portals.

"I can fusion summon monsters without polymerization, however. The summoned monster is banished when destroyed!" Bruno thrusted his hand forward, the mark of fire glowed bright on his hand.

"Wolf that bears hot fangs and golem that melts down steel! Swirl in a vortex of chaos and become the catalyst for something Awesome! I fusion summon -"

"Of course you're gonna fusion summon your ace."

"Shut up! I was having a moment! now As i was saying. I fusion summon, Molten Flamier Dragon, Burmek!" from the swirling vortex appeared a dragon. it was ten feet tall and had wings of fire, with drips of magma flowing down towards the earth. The dragon had teeth of steel that could probably rip through a human with ease. It's eyes locked with me and it roared. Puffing it's flaming chest. The mark of light glowed bright on the back of my left hand.

"We gonna beat him this time, boss?" The dragon turned towards Bruno, awaiting an answer.

"Yes. I set a card face down and end my turn. " a card flashed into life and then quickly retreated. I took the second turn swiftly.

"My turn!" I drew a card with my left hand, examining it with content. on my wrist dealer are the cards that lead to victory.

 **Jazz:7900 + 1SC (Total 2)**

 **Bruno:8000 + 1SC (Total 2)**

With the intent to summon a monster, I grabbed one from my wrist dealer. Only to have my concentration ripped away by the sound of thunder and a flash of purple lightning.

"What was that? It's 10am and broad daylight!" Bruno shook his head.

"You're crazy. At least, that's what i would've said. If it wasn't for the fact that i heard that too." I looked up towards the sky, still clear as day.

"We'll check it out later. I summon _Astrel Cat: Basne,"_ a fluffy cat appeared from a circle. With beautiful white fur and gold blobs across it. It's eyes looked like it was filled with thousands of stars. Beautiful and stunning.

Until it talked.

"aw shit. Come on man. I was like, napping! And you had to call me from the spirit world?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why do I even keep you in my deck?"

"Because my effect allows you too add a tuner, duh. Plus, i'm not that bad. Light attribute, 1500 attack points and 300 hundred defense points AND i'm level 3!" The cat crossed it's arms, or paws. Are they arms? Do cats have different terminology? I really don't know.

"All right. Grab me _Astrel Dog:Flührer!"_ Basne's eyes growed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes. I would, karma is a bitch. Quite literally, actually." Bruno laughed and Basne glared at him. For such a small cat, he sure is fericious.

"All right fine. Super-special-yarn powers, ACTIVATE!" A glowing ball of yarn appeared from my deck and shot forward onto the road. Basne chased it down to oblivion, until he finally grabbed it. He finally threw it straight at me, landing straight in my face.

"Ow."

"Suck to be you, Jazz."

"Shut up, Bruno." I held _Astrel Dog:Flührer_ in my hand, i quickly skimmed my view across my wrist dealer.

"When i control an _Astrelic Cat_ monster, I can special summon the tuner Astrelic Doge!" A german sheppard joined the fray. With fur that looked like a night sky and golden eyes. It's beauty radiated across the field.

Astrelic Dog:Flührer

Level 5

Light

2000/300

"Hello cat. Long time no see. Are you gonna catch _me_ this time?" The female dog teased the cat. Which tried to scratch Flührer, only to fail.

"If this game didn't restrict me..." I sighed.

"Would you two just calm down?" I thrusted my hand towards the sky.

"You'll get your rest soon enough. I tune the level 3 Astrelic Cat:basne with the level 5 Astrel Dog:Flührer!" Astrel dog exploded into green synchro rings, which then vertically positioned themselves towards the sky. Astrelic Cat entered the pillar of rings, revealing 3 level stars.

"Great light unify to call forth a greater power! Holy being shining through the heavens, descend upon the earth and vanquish my enemies! SYNCHRO SUMMO-"

"and you called my cliche."

"Shut up! I Synchro Summon, Great Astrel Dragon, Savion!" It descended from the clouds. My ace monster appeared in god rays. With rough skin that looked like the cosmos and a white stomach, he had a mix between the stars and heaven. His white angel wings where outlined in the same stars as the rest of his body.

"Level 8. 3200 attack and 3000 defense. Tops my dragon's 3000 attack. But you are well aware of his effect. So what are you doing, Jazz?" I ignored Bruno and went straight for the battle phase. I do have a trick up my sleeve. I turned my duel runner around a faced bruno, who slowed down as he came towards me.

"Savion, attack his dragon! Cosmic Stream!" a ball of starry energy formed at Savion's mouth. The ball then shot out a laser and crashed upon the streets, only to rise up and hit Bruno's dragon." Bruno gritted his teeth and reached for a card on his wrist dealer.

"I activate the quick play spell car- WOAH!" A gust of wind hit us like a wrecking ball hitting a wooden cabin. Strong and fast, swifting blowing through us.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The clouds above us darkened and unholy screamed murdered the calm atmosphere.

"I'm afraid this duel has to end. Gentlemen." From the clouds descended a duel runner, skidding across the road and spinning in circles. The purple and black machine managed to stabalize itself as the unknown ridder grabbed a card from his deck and activated it.

"Spell card: Nightor beam!" A beam erupted from the back of his duel runner, skimming past me and destroying the road between my and Bruno. This shouldn't happen. It can't happen. We didn't even have SVM (Solid Vision with Mass) activated. All systems were transported right back to Miami City for repairs...

"You! Who are you?" the mysterious black cloaked figure lifted his head from his console. Slowing down his duel runner to a pace where i could not reach him, but he could not lose me.

the man opened his mouth, revealing a thick and rough tone.

"That does not concern you. But if you really wan't to know. Then duel me." I gritted my teeth.

"Bullshit! That isn't even a licensed vehicle and you should not be able to do damage! Who are you! I am not going to duel you if I don't know!" The man laughed.

"Not a very long fuse, Jazz. It's Thans. And I believe you and the police wanted to see me?"

"Wanted to see-" My face froze as a realization hit me.

His duel runner matched the description of the one involved in numerous turbo duel murders. I slammed my finger across the console.

"This is Johnathan Adler. Sector A of Shine City. I have leed on the suspect, who identifies as Thans i need sup-" A bullet wizzed past my head, throwing me off balance. My finger slipped and hit the _end voice message_ button.

"Rude. Very rude indeed. Are you going to duel me? Or should we fight the old fashion way? I'm getting tired of using these duel spirits. So why not use those weapons on your duel runner?" He gestured towards the small yet slightly visible barrels on either side of my duel runner. They where locked and loaded with bullets.

"If i win, you're coming with me!" It was a rediculos request. He was gonna be arrested anyways, but why not mess with him a bit?

Thans laughed and sped forward.

"A fine deal indeed. I'll duel you!" we made a turn onto a different route. The countdown started like usual.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" we sped forward. I expected a normal duel, until a very familiar symbol appeared above me. It was a pentacle, similar to mine. But was purple with several ancient words of death and shadows.

Real Damage. This is real damage.

"Ahaha! I'm gonna have fun! MY TURN!" Thans ran forward and i gulped.

Today is not gonna end well. 


	2. Chapter 2: Black

**T** **urn one:Thans**

 **Jazz:8000. +1SC(1SC) Hand: 5**

 **Thans:8000. +1SC(1SC)Hand: 5**

The road in front of us twisted and turned, pushing my driving skills to the limit. The city escaping behind us and a path leading into the sunset. Thans ignored the pre-calculated route and pushed forward on a different path, forcing me to follow. The exit gate for the city was only a few kilometers ahead, this one lead straight towards the eastern oceans.

"Where are you going? This is the wrong way!" Thans laughed and sped forward, I also sped forward in reply.

"Tell me, what road unifies multiple continents?" This man…he couldn't…

"You're insane! The All-Light road?" Thans, although his face is not visible, is probably smirking at this minute.

"Neo Domino City. There is your answer. You're wasting my time, Jazz. So let me silence you." Thans grabbed a card from his purple wrist dealer and proudly presented it with his right hand.

"Cast darkness upon this world! I activate the Field Spell; Speed-Track Dark Nightor City!" The card glowed a violent purple, I instinctively reacted by blocking the light with my arm, protecting my eyes.

"Ugh…" The light subsided and a black beam exploded from Thans duel runner. The city I love. The one I grew up in. Was now something ripped straight out of hell.

The mighty and towering sky-scrapers where now pillars of flesh, the windows now replaced with yellow blinking eyes. The skies where red with black clouds, occasionally dropping small bits of blood rain. The road ahead of us made a disgusting sound as we raced across it, like tough meat being beaten down with a hammer. Screams of torment and cries of sadness assaulted my ears. Thans turned his duel runner towards me.

"Jazz…do you see the _beauty_ this world has? The absolute truth?" Thans stood up and spread his arms out, embracing this disgusting world.

"This will be your grave, and our new world!"  
" _Our_ new world?"

"That does not concern you. But this will! First off, I set one card face down." As he stated, an unknown card flashed in and out of existence next to his duel runner. This was quite odd, most duelists place their cards down during main phase two…

"Next, Dark Nightor city allows me to call a level 8 or lower "Nightor" monster from my hand! Come to me, Nightor Madia-Maiden!" A spirit emerged from the walls of a flesh tower and formed into a woman. She looked no older than thirty and was wearing a ripped black bride outfit. Her skin was purple and her eyes where green. Her slim face presented a constant face of anger. Thans then turned back and face towards the road.

Nightor Madia-Maiden

DARK

Level 5

1700/300

"I would say sorry. Jazz. But I prefer laughing at this moment! When Madia-Maiden is summoned, I can discard a dark tuner to deal 300 points of damage to you!" Thans swiftly discarded a tuner and thrust his hand towards me.

"Take your anger out, darling!" The crazy woman ran straight at me and slapped me across the face. I could _smell_ her lack of showers…disgusting. The slap leaved a bright red bruise on my face. I softly touched the throbbing skin, a trickle of blood dripped down onto my black pants.

"Who are you? How are you dealing real damage?" Thans growled.

"What you did two years ago only opened the gates for something worse. You're screwed, Jazz! I place a card face down and end my turn!" Thans slowed down a bit, I could hear him laugh from a few meters away.

I don't know what those face-downs are, but I doubt it's anything too bad. This guy was minion-level power right now. I breathed in deeply and out slowly.

"All right, Thans! My turn!"

 **Turn Two:Jazz**  
 **Jazz:7700 1SC + 1 (2SC) Hand: 5**

 **Thans:8000 1SC + 1(2SC) Hand: 1**

I presented the card I drew towards Thans.

"I normal summon Great Astrel Ganila!" My trusty tuner burst into life. Her white wings spread out and blew off blue dust. Her, pure white dress fluttered in the wind. A butterfly hair-clip held together a snip bit of orange hair.

"When Ganila is summoned, I can special summon from my hand one level 3 or lower 'Astrel' monster from my hand into defense positon! Come on out. Squeaky the Astrel Mouse!" Ganila thrust out her hands and forwardly presented her palms. She spun the palms in a circular motion, creating two rings of light. These rings stacked in front of each other, and a small mouse exploded outwards. The cute creature squeaked upon arrival. It's white and gold fur glittered star dust.

"When squeaky is summoned; I gain 100 life points!" Squeaky scurried towards me and dropped a slice of cheese.

"Thanks bud!" I consumed the slice of cheese and scratched the mouse behind the ear. Squeaky happily scurried back to his normal position.

 **Jazz:** **7700 - 7800**

It's a good thing that squeak is level two. If he was level 3, he would've had his effects negated due to Ganila's effect.

"Rodent chefs? What is this, ratatouille?" Thans seemed to like ruining a semi-happy moment. Squeaky gave a sad sigh, but I replied with a thumbs up. A sad mouse is a bad mouse.

"I don't like that, Thans. So I suggest you back off! I tune the level two Squeaky with the level three Ganila!" Ganila spread her arms out like a bird, her body disintegrated into three gold synchro rings. The rings lined up to form a gateway to a higher plane. Squeaky happily entered the rings. Which caused him to turn into two level stars.

"Great light form a gateway to a higher plane! Sword of light that slices down the darkness, descend from the heavens as the protector of Earth!" A beam of light erupted within the synchro gate, growing larger and larger.

"Synchro Summon! Astrelic Gans-Fighter!"

With flowing blonde hair and elegant white wings, the Astrelic warrior sliced through the clouds as she descended from the Heavens. Her sword was made of the sky itself and her armor shimmered blue.

Astrelic Gans-Fighter

 _Level 5_

 _2300/2000_

Gans-Fighter can dish out intense damage, but little defense. Which is worth it, since all Thans has is that annoying lady.

"Gans-Fighter gains 300 attack points per 'Astrel' monster in my graveyard. I have two 'Astrel' monsters in my graveyard. Which means she has 2900 attack points now!" Gans-Fighter pointed her sword upwards, the blade glowed bright and shot a beam through the stars. In response, two beams of white light energized her sword. Gans-Fighter smurked in approval.

"Prepare for Judgement!" Gans-Fighter pointed her sword towards Thans. Who cackled in response.

Thans cocked his head up and whistled.

"She's hot, but does she have as much power in her sword as she does in her body?" I shivered at the creepy perverted comment from Thans. I really wanted to blast him to atoms.

"damn creep." I muttered. I grabbed an equip spell from my wrist dealer and held it forward.

"I equip the Holy Blade of Discipline to Astrelic Gans-Fighter!" Gans-Fighter threw her sword into the clouds, it exploded into atoms in response. Her now empty left hand called for a new blade and the stars replied. With a golden hilt and a ruby in the center, the night-sky-like bladed weapon descended swiftly into Gans-Fighters hands.

"Excellent." Gans-Fighter boomed.

"Battle. Gans-Fighter, lay waste upon Madia-Maden! Cosmic Slash!" Gans-Fighter charged her new sword with energy and burst towards Madia-Maden. Gans-Fighter swiftly cut through the opposing monster, cutting her like butter. Madia-Maden's bloody body smashed into thans and dispersed into black dust.

 **Thans: 8000 - 6900**

Thans struck his right hand out, eleven shards of light escaped his palm and entered his face-down card.

"That, was a bad idea Jazz." Thans growled. "I'll enjoy burying you."

"Humph. I'll see you try. I end my turn."

Thans glowed a deep purple as he accelerated forward towards the exit gate.

"MY TURN!" Thans furiously ripped a card out of his deck, making the draw phase a very violent phase for the poor cards.

 **Turn 3: Thans**

 **Standby Phase**

 **Jazz: 7800 +1SC(3SC) Hand: 4**

 **Thans:6900 +1SC(3SC) Hand: 2**

Thans roared. Furiously. As if thousands of blades shattered his skin and boiled his blood. His eyes – although not visible – probably casted a red glow. His body radiated a dark grey aura.

"I'LL END THIS QUICKLY!I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD, DANGEROUS DARK CALLING!" Thans smashed the card onto his purple duel disk.

"I CAN PAY 500 LIFE POINTS AND SPECIAL SUMMON ONE 'NIGHTOR' MONSTER INTO ATTACK POSITION! HOWEVER, IT'S ATTACK AND DEFENSE IS SET TO ZERO AND IT CANNOT ATTACK!" Thans forged a fist and struck it towards the sky. Dark shadows gathered above the fist and formed a card.

"I SPECIAL SUMMON, THE DARK TUNER NIGHTOR FIEND-FIRE!" Thans screamed as his body was shocked by the dark energy. He then flung his hand in an arc and called forth a strange creature.

A floating red flame with a face. It was wearing (yes, wearing) a purple and black dress.  
"Dark-Tuner?" I asked. I assume it means DARK attribute. And not what I think it is...

"When fiend-fire is summoned, I take 100 points of damage. That's 600 total due to the added effect of dark calling…" Thans ignored my comment and coughed up blood, which turned into a viscous black fluid which entered his face-down card.

 **6900- 6300**

"Thans, what are you doing?! You're going to get yourself ki-"

"SHUT UP! WHY WOULD YOU CARE JAZZ? I'M TAKING YOUR SORRY ASS _DOWN_ " I growled. How could someone have so much hatred?

But then again, I am no exception…

"When Fiend-Fire is summoned, I am required to special summon a 'Nightor' monster from my graveyard. Its effect is negated though. But I don't care, revive! Madia-Maden!" Fiend fire spat out a fire-ball, which faded away into the all-too familiar bitch. I could smell the disgusting odor coming off her wretched body.

"That thing? What do you want with these?" Than smirked.

Thans turned his vehicle around and looked towards me. His face was pale white and covered with scratches.

"This will be the beginning for a new era, Jazz. You're going to die as the world re-awakens in a new age." Thans stood up, ignoring the dangers of the speed and wind. He was 6 feet tall. And his body was covered in strange, ancient markings that referred to darkness and shadows. Said markings glowed faintly.

"Witness an unholy creation! I Dark-Tune the level 5 Madia-Maden with Fiend-Fire!" Fiend-Fire turned into 10 dark level stars that penetrated Madia-Maden's skin and transformed her into 5 stars. Madia's lifeless corpse now gave birth to a dark beam surrounded by a ring of spheres.

"Death, breath into the corpse of the forgotten and revive yourself as a blade. Cut through light and cast a shadow upon this blinding world!" The markings on Thans glowed bright.

"DARK SYNCHRO SUMMON! ROYAL NECRO-NIGHTOR: KNIGHT REVENEOR!" Wait, did I hear that correctly? I gasped and my eyes winded at the sight of those dark synchro rings…

"Dark Synchro? Thans, who and what are you?! What are you doing? Oblivus is dead. You can't do anything!" Thans cackled at my comment. He leaped back down into his duel runner and looked towards the patiently-waiting synchro gate.

"We are _all_ dead!"  
The dark synchro gateway exploded. Out came a skeleton in a red suit of armor wielding a black blade. The pitch-black skeleton had armor outlined in gold and empty eye sockets that glowed dark red.

Royal Necro-Nightor: Knight Reveneor

 _Negative Level 5_

 _DARK_

2500/2000

"I take 100 points of damage due to his summoning." Reveneors eye sockets glowed brighter and shot down a beam at Thans, who hurled out a puddle of blood as his body was assaulted.

At this rate, he'll die. And I'm not sadistic enough to let that happen.

 **6300 6200**

"Thans. Forfeit _now_. You won't die if you do." Thans ignored my command. Scoffing at the sincere request.

"Shut up." A black shard appeared from Thans' heart and entered his face-down from turn one. I have a bad feeling about that card. I need to destroy it…

"Do you understand?" Thans voice lowered down to a softer tone. Stiffing a growl, he turned his duel runner to me.

"You're a pawn. Useless. A Toy. And yet you keep fighting back the reality of this situation." Thans leaned forward closer towards me.

"You're insane. Are you going to kill yourself just for this?" Thans smiled and threw his hand out. His eyes gleamed like bloody rubies freshly cut and cleaned.

"Insanity and clarity are too very similar things, Jazz. And I want to show you the clarity! Killing one person isn't enough to awaken you, so I'll kill more." Thans cackled and cleared his throat. I can feel anger swell up inside me, ready to explode and cause destruction larger than a nuclear bomb.

"I'll bury you! I ACTIVATE A TRAP! NIGHTOR SOUL-OFFERING JAR!" Thans signaled towards the face-down he placed in turn one, the card swung up and revealed itself. From it came out a jar, purple and black marked with red and sickly green hieroglyphs of an unearthly language. The jar shot a beam that penetrated the blood sky and struck the red moon. The moon – as if retaliating in anger – struck back towards Reveneor.

"For every one hundred points of damage, Soul-offering jar gains 1 revenge counter. Regardless of whether or not t it was face-down or what turn it was placed." As Thans spouted out his speech with a smug undertone, Reveneor grew taller and stronger, his arms strengthened and his body pullsed with energy. As if thousands of steroids were injected into his body and powered him up. His sword lit like a candle and the flames licked the side of buildings, I could hear screams.

Real. Human. screams. Real people are dying!

"THANS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Thans laughed.

"Far too long we slumbered and far too long we waited. Now listen Jazz, for every counter this card has, its equipped target gains 120 attack points! This jar has 18 fragments of revenge…that's 2160 attack points!"

 **Reveneor: 2500 - 4660**

Reveneor howled like a dog, it's voice boomed so loud that a nearby tower exploded. My mark of light throbbed and illuminated. Without it, I would be deaf by now. But that didn't matter, buildings where crumbling, I could hear screams of terrified citizens coming from all four corners of the city.

I needed to get out.

"Follow me if you want to kill me so badly, Thans!" I accelrated my duel runner to a dangerous speed, warning lights flashed across the screen and auto-safety kicked in.

"Auto safety activating." My duel runner alerted. I growled.

"OVER-RIDE!" the safety message disappeared and the boosters on my duel runner shot me forward.

"Over-Ride complete. Please stay safe." Sometimes I wish I didn't install that program.

"Are you scared Jazz? Or are you sad? Do you see the beauty? The screams? The torment?"

"I'm not sadistic." Thans laughed and stood up, he proudly embraced the carnage.

"beautiful! You should know that taste and satisfaction of murder. After all, you should know very well how it's like to have blood on your hands!" My mind flashed back to that moment…

I'm not that person. I'll never be that person again.

"A thousand hours I suffered for that. A billion more I will. But don't think I'll join your stupidity. I'm not a saint. But I can at least be human." Thans glared at me with a more serious look.

"Let's see how long you'll stick to that! Death brings out the desperation in humans. At your core, your animals. Driven by millennia of evolution and animalistic instincts to survive…You aren't worthy of-"

"Just shut the hell up and duel!" I was sick of his speech. I was absolutely sick of it.

"Impatient as always, _Light King!_ I summon _Nightor Machine-Mayer_!" Thans used his one normal summon to call forth the standard robot. It looked like the mars rover launched way back in 2012, but with lasers attached to its sides. Pretty cliché in terms of looks.

"when this gun is summoned, I can equip it to a 'Nightor' monster and give it attack points equal to the machine!" The robot transformed into a long metal cylinder, hot flames exploded from said cylinder and attacked the clouds. The newly formed barrel equipped to the side of Reveneors sword.

"Mayer had 1000 attack points. Which means Reveneor gains 1000 too!"

 **Reveneor: 4660 - 5660**

"No…way…" Fear struck me as I saw the size of Reveneor, his finger could crush my head into dust. His hand could uproot and entire skyscraper and fling it like a dart. Blood rolled out from the empty eye sockets of that unholy monstrosity, poisoning the lake underneath the bridge we were crossing.

twenty miles till I can leave. We'll be on to ocean towards Japan in a few hours. Right now, we were at the country side. And I really wish we were not. First people, then this.

I could see animals fleeing the scene, those foolish enough to stay where literally crushed by the magnitude of Reveneors power. Their newly-made corpses floated into the air and straight into Reveneors mouth.

"Devour all living things!" Reveneor happily complied, devouring deer, sheep and cows. Each unsuspecting animal becoming prey to this evil. I closed my eyes and looked away as a pack of wolf pups where turned into food. If it wasn't for my mark, I would probably be dead by now.

This was all utterly disgusting.

"Become food to the knight! BATTLE! Reveneor, slay the very soldier of the heavens! DE-WING THE ANGELS!" Reveneor cackled and flew straight towards Gans-Fighter. His sword disappeared from his left hand as he wrapped his right hand around the poor defenseless angel. Reveneor swiftly grabbed Gans-Fighters right wing and ripped it off. He then proceeded to do the same to the other one.

"FINISH HER!" Reveneor complied. He threw Gans-Fighter right into the skies and quickly summoned his blade. He did a swift cut across her, causing her to bleed and explode into dust. Reveneors blade charged with energy that formed a ghostly image of Gans-Fighter. Thans cackled and declared my doom.

"You can have her back!" Thans shouted. Reveneor swung his blade towards me, a wave of energy echoed his swing and struck me. Blood poured out from my mouth and my heart beat skyrocketed. Adrenaline surged through my body and my vision blurred.

I can't let this happen. Not now, not here.

I cannot die here. But I fear the worst…

"…why…"Is all I mustered.


	3. Chapter 3:Adler's Wisdom

Jazz's head laid across his dashboard, no longer maned, his duel runner sped across the road with Thans triumphantly laughing and howling.

Jazz bleed furiously, his eyes now shut tight like a new-born child, spending most of it's time sleeping

 _"_ _beautiful! You should know that taste and satisfaction of murder. After all, you should know very well how it's like to have blood on your hands!"_

the words echoed throughout Jazz's minds like a 'hello' bouncing across cavernous walls. Always coming back to the source.

Jazz's mind fluttered with thousands and thousands of memories, only to freeze at one single one.

 _"Murder_ " A voice whispered. " _Remember your roots._ "

Pitch-black darkness slowly separated and disappeared as the small boys eyes adjusted, emergency lights flashing violently and the panting of a man could be heard.

"Almost there Jazz!" the man panted. He gripped his tiny sons hand tightly, the young child crying at how long he had to run. The man ripped the son of the ground and gave him a piggy back ride.

"Daddy! Please…I'm scared!" The father looked tired, although only a young 30 years old he looked like he was near the end of his life. What was he running for?

The scene flashed bye and distant shouting can be heard, cursing in German, shouting and yelling. And then orders yelled in English.

"HANS ADLER! STOP RIGHT NOW!" The pounding and stomping of feet against metal boomed throughout the scientific facility.

"Daddy! Please. Stop!" The young child began crying, around age 6, his face showed fright that no child should feel.

"Jonathan my child please, it'll all be over soon!" The child hushed quickly, but that didn't stop the impending men. Armed with rifles and pistols, the military soldiers where eager and keen on arresting Doctor Adler.

Doctor Adler however, was not keen on complying to their demands. As the old man took a sharp left, meeting eye to eye with a security guard. Adler slammed his foot in the guards' face and walked right over him, paying no attention to the now disabled man.

Poor jazz stayed frightened, only hearing his fathers constant panting and muttering about 'portals' and 'trust'. His father spewed what seemed to be nonsensical garbage in a dire situation.

After over ten minutes of running, the athletic old man was blocked by 10 army officials. Each with weapons loaded, Although threatening, Hans knew they wouldn't shoot due to the child on his shoulders.

"You're cornered old man! Hand over the documents and drop the child!" Hans gave a glance to his son, and a plan came in to fruition.

"I'm afraid I can't do that gentleman." Hans spoke, he cracked his neck and adjusted his black lab coat.

"Jazz, _Peekaboo_!" the child immediately covered his eyes as if play peekaboo, allowing Hans to activate one of his many weapons.

The brilliant scientist clicked his left heel twice, His black coat suddenly shined violently like a flashlight, blinding anyone looking in a mile radius. Fortunately, it was only the soldiers in front in this narrow hallway that witness this.

Hans took the time to retreat, as the stumbled soldiers cursed and shouted. The old man finally reached his destination.

Hans looked towards the entrance and spoke the words inscribed above it.

"CSMR." Hans said, he smashed down the large glass door that prevented entrance and burst into the room.

a small circular room had what appeared to be a tall rectangular frame in the centre – large enough for two adults to enter shoulder-to-shoulder. Cables stretched form the door towards various parts of the room, sprawled across the ground, like thick long snakes etching themselves around trees.

"Night vision body mods are useful." Hans said, he acted quickly, running back and forth between various control panels. The pounding and stomping of soldiers soon reached Hans ear. Causing the old man to curse – he slammed a button on one of the various control panels in the room, and all entrances now had massive steel doors in front of them. Preventing anything from entering or leaving.

Two minutes passed by as Hans frantically pounded commands into a blue holographic console, soon, the large steel frame flickered to life. With a swirling vortex of a rainbow colour within the frame, it could be safely assumed to be a portal.

"CSMR – Cross-Side Momentum Reactor." Just as Hans finished the self destruct sequence coding, large pounding can be heard from the other side of the steel door behind him.

"JAZZ!" Hans shouted, "IT'S TIME TO GO!" Hans' eyes scanned the room for his son, until he found the child dangerously close to an open electrical outlet.

"30 seconds until portal closes…" A robotic voice spoke. Hans cursed and leaped toward shies son, grabbing him and placing him in front of Hans.

Just as he made way towards the portal, the steel door exploded and a spray of bullets scattered across the room. Hans ducked and rolled, shielding his young child who now sat beside a wall.

Shrapnel pierced Hans legs, no longer able to move them. He painfully turned on his back to meet eye-to-eye with an all too familiar foe.

"Sargent Dusk." The old man in front of him had wrinkled skin, his eyes where devoid of colour and his face looked like it never smiled.

"Trying to make way with classified military documents in what could be the breaking point of a war is quite…ridiculous." Hans ignored him and frantically moved his eyes across the room.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Sargent dusk clicked his fingers twice and two strong men came forward towards Hans, with Jazz in their hands. The child cried and squirmed. Trying to break free of their grip.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Hans screamed. Sargent Dusk barely flinched at the hostile tone, instead looking towards the portal behind Hans.

"To open what could be a nuclear bomb here. Your sentence is worse then death, Hans. At least, that's what the higher ups want to say. I suggest it's better that we do something else. Let me save you of your troubles." The Sargent grabbed Hans by the collar roughly and brought him to his feet. The old man now looked down on the Sargent as his broken legs dangled.

"Scum." Dusk spoke. He threw Hans down onto the ground and pointed towards his badge.

"To protect and maintain order. To vanquish chaos. _I_ will do the judging; I am judge, jury, and executioner here." Dusk glanced towards Jazz and then quickly gave orders in German to the two men.

"Your son is quite the slippery one, needing two strong men to hold him down. I just wonder how strong his spirit will be after this." Jazz's vision was obscured, as one of the men shielded his eyes from something. He could hear what seemed to be a pistol being loaded, and then a click.

" _Auf Widersehen_ , Hans Adler."

 _BANG!_

The dream ended with Jazz violently screaming. And then stirring back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrogance

I refuse to die here.

It's sad, how life took such an odd turn. Three years ago, tell me that I would be bleeding out on a motorcycle due to _card games_ and I would be laughing in your face.

But here I am, bleeding out, right now.

The dream sequence I experienced quickly flashed by and left me in darkness, a pitch black far as the eye can see. I was standing on nothingness, with only my normal black-with-gold-trim riding suit on.

"Anyone here?" I called, the sound left no echo, no reverb, it sounded so hollow, as if it was instantly swallowed by a black hole and destroyed.

"I am." A Deep male voice spoke – Savion, a voice that I recognized. I frantically spun around, trying to search for the source.

Eventually, a beam of golden light answered my search, as with it came a boy in black and white robes and a crooked gold crown. He sat upon a red throne several feet higher than me.

The boy looked down at me with strange eyes – for where there should be colour lied stars, hundreds of them. His blonde hair shimmered and his face looked unamused, as if I was my old man – constantly shooting out bad puns.

I tried to make eye contact again, but the glow was too bright.

"Please." I covered my eyes dramatically. "Turn off the flashlight." Savion sighed and the glowing disappeared.

"So." He spoke, readjusting himself to place both of his legs on his right arm chair – he looked extremely relaxed and comfortable.

"You're dying – again." I nodded. What exactly can I say? _Thanks for the sympathy?_ Or _Gee, I didn't notice_?

"Jonathan…some things are best to be taken slowly."

"I know, I know."

"You…rushed into combat with such heavy strain on your back. Is this what our contract is for?" Savion spoke condescendingly, which I found damn annoying.

"That contract that you refuse to get rid of?" I snapped back. I completed my duty, I shouldn't be stuck with him for so long!

"Jonathan, how many times do I have to tell you – this contract wont expire purely because your duty just isn't over. You, Bruno, Maxie and anyone else under the contract are still serving us. And I still don't understand why you want to get rid of it so badly – you are here today because of that contract, because of _me_." Savion shifted himself again, gripping the arms of his throne strongly, he then proceeded to sternly look down on me.

"Do I need to reiterate the tale that my people have listened to for eons? Or shall we be off then?"

"Oh god _please_ no, I've heard that thing enough times already! Send me back into battle." Savion gave me a devilish grin.

"Good! I can keep you awake for a little while, so end this quickly. Serve me right, Knight. " Savion chuckled.

"Hey, that rhymed!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Anyways, I sense that new power is ahead of you. So even though I said to take things slow…life may be fast. So, return back to your battle!" Savion disappeared, leaving me alone.

I took a deep breath and prepared once more.

"Take me back." I spoke, and indeed I was awake again. My body filled with new energy, I lifted myself up from the dashboard.

 **Turn 4: Jazz**

 **Standby Phase**

 **Draw Phase**

I drew one card. Staring off towards Thans.

 _I'll finish this_ I thought.

 **Jazz: 4940 +1SC(4SC) Hand 5**

 **Thans:6200 +1SC(4SC) Hand: 0**

 **Main Phase 1**

"You're not dead?" The ringing of my voice was cleared by Than's disappointed tone. I lifted my head from the dashboard and took a gaze across the field, then yelped as I saw Reveneor devouring the beings around him. Trees and grass shook as the beast consumed all. Dozens of military planes tried to wiz around and shoot the beast, but it swallowed every bullet and the pilots. I looked up towards the helicopter, and then shot them a call using my duel runner.

"Do not come near this area. This is a warning – You cannot handle this! Keep any civilians away! I will handle this – "Suddenly, my screen buzzed and flashed, switching to a clear view of Thans' demonic face.

"Handle _What?_ I will not die. Not until I kill _you!_ " Thans laughed loudly, throwing his head back as if it was the best joke he's ever heard.

"You're incapable of killing a monster like this. It's not possible, and HQ has already alerted me of all your cards. You, Jazz. Are powerless." I ignored Thans and drew a card.

"We'll see how it goes. From my hand, I special summon _Astrel After-Worker_ with her own effect." A tall lady with giant white wings and a cosmic dress appeared, she looked like an airplane stewardess. Ready to help people to their destinations. In this case, our destination is life. And we are picking up the dead.

"Due to her effect, I can special summon her if a monster with 2000 attack points or higher exists on your field whilst I don't! Also, I can special summon one 'Astrel' monster from my graveyard. Albeit with it's effect negated and it will be unable to attack!" A white ball of energy exited my graveyard and entered my hand.

"Revive, Greater Astrel Ganila!" My main tuner appeared back onto the battle field. But she won't last for long.

"Astrel After-Worker is level 5. Ganila is level three." I pulled out a Synchro Monster from my extra deck and proudly presented it.

"Oh? Is that Savion? I'll enjoy _crushing_ your little lizard!" I heard the mentioned kings voice speak in the back of my head, clearly annoyed and even angered by that comment.

 _Summon me!_ Savion said. _Let's see how 'little' I really am!_

"No." I replied. "He'll kill you instantly, I have a better idea!"

I looked towards Thans, who gave me a look as if I was crazy. It took me a minute to understand the hypocrisy

"Oh, so I talk to a few duel spirits and I'm crazy, but you mass murdering things _isn't_?"

"It's different when I do it."

"As they all say! I tune the level 5 After-Worker with the level three Greater Astrel Ganila!" Three gold rings pointed upwards, forming a gateway towards the heavens. After-Worker entered these rings, and then dissipated into five white stars.

"The Angels dancing among the stars, send forth the fist of the gods! I call up thee, weapon of greatest light! SYNCHRO SUMMON! "– The stars within the rings exploded, and a golden pillar of light erupted and separated the clouds. - "ASTRELIC GANS-STRIKER!"

Astrelic Gans Striker

 _Light_

 _level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro/Effect_

 _2400/1500_

Descending from the clouds was a strong young shirtless man, with silver armour and bright white angel wings. In his hand, he wields a spiked golden hammer, and his blonde hair flowered and shimmered.

"At your service." The godly being spoke, his voice echoed across the world and brought new, pure warmth.

"You know how to put on quite the entertaining show. What exactly are you planning?" Thans asked, he was now a bit calmer, seated in his duel runner. I guess someone who's dead can't exert a lot of energy.

"I plan on putting an end to this!" I pointed towards the sky, and Gans-Fighter nodded. Understanding my command, I then brought my arm downwards and pointed towards Thans.

"Time for your ace…to be _aced_." I said, I could hear Bruno "boo" me from a hundred miles away.

"Oh please, spare me from the puns." Thans rolled his eyes. I ignored him and pushed forward, revving my duel runner.

"I activate Gans-Striker's effect! When he's summoned, Gans-Striker can destroy two cards on the field – if successful, he can banish those cards at the end of the turn! I select Nightor Soul-Offering Jar and Royal Necro-Nightor: Knight Revenor!" Striker lifted his hammer, and then placed his left hand on it, soon, a second hammer manifested, he then winded his arms backwards and flung the hammers at high speeds towards the targeted cards.

"NOT SO FAST!" Thans shouted, he rose upwards again and shot his hand towards the hammers.

"I activate Nightor Dark City's Effect! Once per turn, I can banish one 'Nightor' monster from my deck to negate the destruction of Nightor cards! I banish the effect monster _Nightor Inflictor_!" From the walls of flesh emerged a spear of skin-and-bones, with the visage of a headless ghost holding a flask shrouding it. The spear raced forward and pierced threw the first hammer, only to loop around and smash the second one. All three weapons disintegrated, with the hammers turning to gold dust and the bone-spear shattering into a rain of blood.

I gritted my teeth, shielding myself from the blood pouring from above. Even if it's fake (hopefully), it's still disgusting and horrifying.

"Oh and Jazz, it isn't over yet! When Nightor Inflictor is banished, the original owner takes 500 points of damage!" That same ghoul holding a flask appeared in front of Thans, who gave a wide, wicked smile. The being smashed the flask into Thans and he cackled, overwhelmed by enjoyment.

It was sick.

 **Thans:** **6200 - 5700**

"Oh and, due to soul jar's effect. It gains more counters – and the knight gains more power!"

Soul Jar gains 5 counters: 18 - 23

Royal Necro-Nightor: Knight Reveneor: **5660 - 6260**

"Are you done with your dog tricks yet?" Thans asked. "This is amusing, but I have to hurry up and kill you!"

"I'm not done yet!" I growled.

"All my efforts won't be wasted; you are _not_ reaching neo domino city! From my hand, I activate the effect of _Astrel Tiny Fairy_ – If my opponent controls the monster with the highest attack points, I can special summon this card from my hand!" A tiny fairy, similar in appearance to Disney's Cinderella, came into being next to Jazz. The being had small, tiny wings and couldn't be any larger then Jazz's hand.

Astrel Tiny Fairy

 _Light_

 _1_

 _Tuner/Fairy/Effect_

 _100/50_

Thans squinted, trying to see the being summoned.

"That is almost as pathetic as the mouse."

"Size isn't everything." I said, Thans was clearly not amused.

"Never smile, huh? Well let's see about that! I tune the level 8 Astrelic Gans-Striker with Astrel Tiny Fairy!" Just like last time, a gateway to heaven showed itself above me.

"Angels among the stars, hear my call! Grant me the shield to protect the innocent! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Astrel Shield Warrior!" No longer a hammer-wielding warlord, Astrel Shield Warrior carried a massive shield with two hands. The Shield's weight took a burden on Astrel Shield Warrior, causing him to get on his knees and duck behind the shield to defend me.

Astrel Shield Warrior

 _Light_

 _level 9_

 _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _2000/3000_

"When Shield Warrior is summoned, I gain 100 life points!"

 **Jazz:** **4940 - 5040**

Golden god rays shimmered down from Shield Warrior, washing me in light. I felt a few of my cuts and bruises heal rapidly – even my duel runner started to sparkle.

"In service of our knight, I will heal you." Shield Warrior spoke. I gave him a thumbs up and sped forward.

"Don't you wish that your duel spirits talked?" I teased Thans.

"Oh _please_ , don't reduce these creatures to _duel spirits_ – they are much more then that!"

I don't know why I even try being friendly to some people. I guess it's just my nature.

"Well, I'm going to end my turn soon. But before that – Shield Warrior gains 500 defense points times the number of 'Astrel', 'Astrelic', or 'Ascended' monsters in my graveyard! There are 6 of those in my graveyard – meaning 3000 defense points!"

Astrel Shield Warrior: 3000D - 6000D

Thans crossed his arms and grunted.

"Humph, if you can't do math. Let me do it for you: 6000 does not beat 6260!" I stretched my neck and leaned back in my seat.

"I know that Thans, I know very well. I activate Shield Warriors effect, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in defense positon – sadly, it's effects are negated and it'll be destroyed during the next end phase. I summon Gans-Fighter!" The dark clouds parted once more and Gans-Fighter descended, this time wielding a shield instead of his weapon.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" The card shimmered to life next to my duel runner, and then disappeared.

"All right then! MY TURN! DRAW!"

 **Turn 5: Thans**

 **Standby Phase**

 **Jazz: 5040 +1SC(5SC) Hand 3**

 **Thans:6200 +1SC(5SC) Hand: 1**

 **Main Phase 1**

Thans looked at his card, and then a shocked look on his face filled me with worry. Silence stood between us for a good minute before Thans began laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Thans head snapped backwards, rotating like an owl, it looked me in the eye with a wicked smile.

"The time for games are over – " I looked upwards, Revenor's mouth opened and spoke in unison with Thans.

"I HAVE BROUGHT YOUR DEMISE!" Thans thrust the card he drew upwards, and it glowed a sickly green.

"I special summon Nightor Sun-Down!"

Nightor Sun-Down

 _level 7_

 _DARK_

 _Dark-Tuner/Fiend/Effect_

 _2400/1200_

"If I control a Dark Synchro Monster, I can call Sun-Down from the depths of the underworld! Additionally, I can add one level 1 Dark Tuner from my deck to my hand! I add Nightor Love-Hater!" Thans drew the card from his deck and placed it on his weird, fleshy wrist dealer.

"Look at yourself, the stars and the gods! All tremble before the power I call!" Than stood upright, the tattered cloak he wore was no more. His shirtless chest revealed markings of a purple colour, his veins glowed a sickly red, he looked like a walking corpse!

"I Dark-Tune the Negative level 5 Royal Necro-Nightor: Knight Revenor with the level 7 dark tuner: Nightor Sun-Down!"

The massive corpse knight disintegrated into darkness as the gateway to the underworld ripped open. Animals and plants where being ripped from the ground straight into this vortex of death.

"Bits of shadows slip through twilight! Suffocate the slumbering mother of purity, drown the father of hope! Take forth a crown stained in sin and descend into madness! DARK SYNCHRO SUMMON! _Royal Necro-Nightor: Final King Revenez_!" No longer a corpse knight, a robed skeleton with a gold and red crown sat on a huge red throne. He rested his face on his left knuckle, and gave a look of minor amusement. From his back spread skeletal wings so large that they could shroud Shine City in a massive shadow, skeletal tendrils sprung from his back and began poking at everything they could find.

Royal Necro-Nightor: Final King Revenez

 _Negative Level 12_

 _DARK_

 _Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect_

 _4000/2000_

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" I screamed, Thans cackled even louder, and Revenez joined with him.

"Your end!" I gritted me teeth and shouted in anger. A second afterwards, my screen flickered and soon my eyes locked with my old friend.

"Maxie?!" The brown-skinned, black-haired girl I met two years ago gave me a stern look.

"Everything Is chaos in Shine City! These… _things_ , they look like Oblivus' minions. They're storming the city; we can't handle them! You need to get back here!" Suddenly, my screen shifted to the howling beast that calls himself Thans.

"I'm afraid he can't do that darling. But I know what _you_ could do: Come here and pick up the bits and pieces of your boyfriends' corpse after I'm finished with him!"

"He's not my boyfriend. Also, you're that creep that almost killed Bruno! What are you doing to this city?! Who are you?!" Thans give a chuckle and then immediately shut off the call, I tried to reach Maxie again but it wouldn't work.

I glared at my mark of light and hoped that everything will be all right.

"Your girlfriend is feisty!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Thans shook.

"No smile, huh?" He mocked, "what a shame! Well, I guess _someone_ could laugh! Due to Revenez's effect, all monsters on my field are banished, and I take damage equal to my life points!" Revenez stood up from his throne and raised a skull scepter, a beam of red light showered Thans, who cackled and screamed. Repeating the phrase 'it hurts but I love it.' Over and over.

"DOESN'T THIS MEAN YOU LOSE?!" I shouted. But he shook his head.

"As long as this guy is on the field, I don't lose. Also, if the monster Soul-Jar is equipped to is used as material for another summon, soul jar re-equips to the new monster! And due to all the damage, I took, soul jar is now at a staggering _85_ counters!"

 **+62 counters on Soul Jar**

 **Soul Jar: 23 - 85**

King Revenez: 4000 - 14200

I started sweating profusely, my body shaking, I could feel the aura of that thing impacting me. The wish to kill everything, as edgy as that thing looks it could stand its merit.

The cards I have are my best defense right now.

"AHAHAHA! BATTLE! Revenez, take down that shield! Corpse Flare!" Revenez shot forth a violent red stream towards Astrel Shield Warrior, I grinned.

 _Baited_

"You activated my trap! Mirror Force, all monsters in att – "Thans sped right next to me and shoved his face into mine, a full, horrific view of a rotting corpse.

"Blah blah blah, we all know damn well what that card does. BUT IT'S USELESS!" I fired off a bullet from my duel runner's attached guns. Thans ignored them and zoomed back to where he was.

"Due to his Revenez's effect, I can banish Revenor to negate his destruction!" The silver barrier that sprung up in front of shield warrior shattered as a thousand bones pierced through it. Revenez continued his assault on Shield warrior.

"Up to twice per turn, Shield Warrior cannot be destroyed!" Shield warrior struggled to resist the beam of destruction, but managed to push it away. His left shield shattered.

"Revenez's effect activates! You take 500 points of damage since Revenez fought a LIGHT attribute monster!" Revenez simply looked in my direction, and a gust of wind blasted me, I struggled against the current as it almost threw me off the path.

 **Jazz:** **4540 - 4040**

"Oh and, did I mention? Revenez can attack AGAIN!" Revenez did as Thans said, and attacked. Shield Warrior lost his right shield, now only with his body to protect me.

The gust of wind that followed was proven to be too much for me, my duel runner soared into the sky and spun around several times.

"SHIT!" I clicked a few buttons and then sprouted small wings from the sides of my duel runner, I landed back down safely. Albeit with a few complications.

 **Jazz:** **4040 - 3540**

"Can't have you die so easily now, can we?" Thans chuckled. And then looked back towards me, the beaten, mess of a human I am right now.

"Well, don't think it's over! Revenez can attack, AGAIN!" As stated, Revenez attacked Shield Warrior, the poor thing tried to fight back, only to burst into golden dust that shimmered down on me. I took another 500 points of damage.

 **Jazz:** **4040 - 3540**

 _Please don't have another attack_ I begged.

"Oh and, thanks to Revenez's effect, during the battle phase; I can banish a 'Nightor' monster from my graveyard to attack again! I banish Nightor Fiend-Fire!" Fiend-Fire briefly flashed into exist, only to be swallowed by Revenez. Revenez' staff lit up with red light and pointed towards Gans-Fighter.

"Revenez, Attack!" Revenez struck down on Gans-Fighter with all his might, the fighter fought no more as he disintegrated into nothingness and showered me in another 500 points of damage.

 **Jazz:** **3540 - 3040**

I was open now, wide to a killer attack. Thankfully though, I had Jack's trusty card.

"Thanks to his effect, Revenez can attack again if a direct attack is available. This is totally balanced! Revenez, KILL HIM! DIRECT ATTACK! " Revenez burst forward at high speeds, lifting his scepter upwards.

"I counter with battle fader! When an opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon this card from my hand and end the battle phase if summoned this way, It must be banished when it leaves the field!" Battle fader appeared in defense mode, and the battle phase ended immediately.

"Damn rodent, you're only delaying the inevitable! But I'll take this slowly, turn end!" I sighed a sigh of relief as the turn ended. But horror washed over my face as I looked forward, and then at the map on my second monitor.

"Neo Domino City – arrival in ten minutes." The robotic voice repeated to me, I steady my breathing and quickly came up with a plan.

This city, he wants the momentum I'm sure…

"all right, sorry to keep you waiting, Thans – "

"I don't care."

"Anyways, DRAW!"

 **Standby Phase**

 **Jazz: 3040 +1SC(6SC) Hand 4**

 **Thans:0 +1SC(6SC) Hand: 0**

 **Main Phase 1**

I prayed and prayed that what was in my hand is the card I need.

I turned it over and sure enough, it was what I needed.

"I ACTIVATE THE CARD I DREW! SOUL CHARGE!"

Thans cackled loudly.

" _THAT_ CARD?! DO YOU JUST PLAN ON KILLING YOURSELF HERE?!" I shook my head.

"With every step forward in life something must be sacrificed, and here I sacrifice two thousand life points to bring back from the grave: Astrel Gans-Fighter and Great Astrel Ganila!" The card in my hand turned into an orb that floated into the air, the orb then shot a beam of lightning towards me, sapping me of 2000 life points. Soon, it formed a sort of gate and the two monsters I needed came running outwards.

 **Jazz:** **3040 - 1040**

"Thans, for what you did there is no mercy! I Hope this'll teach you a lesson, trace your steps and make sure you don't repeat them!"  
I stood upwards, flinching from the wounds I felt. I had to stand tall, I had to stand strong.

"I tune the level 5 Gans-Fighter with the level 3 Greater Ganila!" The typical gateway constructed itself, a portal to the heavens to bring out my most trusted sidekick.

 _Fucking finally_ Savion muttered in my mind.

"The heavens and the skies unify and become one! Great light, fuse together to form the ultimate being! hear my call and descend from the heavens! Vanquish the foe before me! Synchro Summon! _Great Astrel Dragon, Savion_!" As we arrived into Neo Domino City and passed the infinity ring, various holographic monitors sprung up to show the dragon.

Great Astrel Dragon Savion

 _8_

 _Light_

 _Synchro, Dragon, Effect._

 _a:3200 D:3000_

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I heard a voice shout, I looked around, trying to spot the source. Until I noticed: It was coming from the city speakers.

That voice…

"I AM THE MC OF NEO DOMINO CITY! AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A _DUEL_ ON OUR HANDS!" In front of me sprung up the holographic image of a man who seems to be from a very ancient era we learned about in school – the 70s.

all around us, spectators came in to being. People gathered to watch this dangerous duel. For some reason, despite the horrific look of the city, they all wanted to watch. I glared into the eyes of one of the spectators, and noticed a hollow mind…

"Thans, what did you do to them?!" I asked. "Who in their right mind would be here with this field spell In play?!" Thans laughed evilly, and then winked at me.

"A bit of magic, you looked lonely, so I hypnotized the people of this city to watch this show with ease!" As we approached the duel arena, Thans looked up towards where the hypnotized mc resided.

"MC! LISTEN UP! THIS IS THE HOTTEST DUEL HERE SINCE YUSEI vs Z-ONE! RIGHT?"

"YEAH - YEAH!" the mc agreed almost immediately, I rolled my eyes and continued.

"You're not getting away with this, Thans!" I sat back down and focused for a bit, calming myself down. The mark on the back of my left hand glowed painfully, calling to a card in my deck…

 _It's time_ Savion spoke. I nodded and then opened my eyes again.

I raised my hand up towards the sky. Pointing to Savion.

"THE EVOLUTION AND PROGRESSION OF MANKIND, CAN BE ATTRIBUTED TO THE POWER OF THE GODS! HERE, I WILL SHOW THAT POWER!" The crowd screamed wildly, and I smiled a bit. I wasn't a big show guy, didn't really like it all that much. But I didn't mind a little bit of attention.

"From my deck I activate the effect of _Astrelic Ascender,_ I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower 'Astrel' monster from my graveyard or extra deck, additionally, I can add _Astrelic Ascender_ to my hand!" I added the level one tuner to my hand, and prepared for the next step.

"I special summon Emenon, the Astrel Key of Evolution from my extra deck!"

Emenon, Astrel Key of Evolution

 _1_

 _Light_

 _Synchro/Effect_

0/0

Thans looked slightly worried now, but immediately switched back to his cocky attitude when he noticed that I saw.

"You know my deck; you know what happens next!" I threw my Astrelic Ascender card upwards into the sky, but instead of being taken away by the wind, it spun slowly as it ascended higher and higher into the ether.

"Due to it's effect, I can conduct a synchro summon without summoning Astrelic Ascender! I tune the level 8, Great Astrel Dragon Savion and the level 1 Emenon, the Astrel Key of Evolution with the level 1 tuner monster; Astrelic Ascender!" The card I threw in the air began spinning rapidly, and then exploded into a burst of dust that formed into a golden synchro ring. The ring spun rapidly and then summoned a giant beam of gold, piercing the clouds and letting god rays shine down. Savion and Emenon entered the ring, and then changed into white stars.

My duel runner then began floating, to ascend both mind body and soul, I entered the ring too, and soon, I was in the air.

"Angels dancing among the stars, hear my call! Take forth the vanquished and fallen and ascend them to a higher plane! Grant a new power! HOLY EVOLUTION!" I burst forward threw the clouds, now flying above Neo Domino City, I landed right back onto the ground with my evolved ace.

"Synchro Summon – ArchAstrel Dragon, Golden Savion!" The new being roared. With two sets of angels wings and a halo, his eyes shimmered like gold stars and his space-like-skin shimmered with streaks of gold. His white inner belly was now pure gold. I could see it in him, the entire galaxy…

ArchAstrel Dragon, Golden Savion

10

Light

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

4000/4000

"You shed your doubts and pushed through, impressive!" Savion said with a godly voice.

"Power for the weak, at least, that's what my grandfather would say." Savion turned towards Thans

"Demon, you can hear me. Return to the underworld now! Or face the wrath of an God Fragment!" Thans laughed and howled again, but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Amuse me more." Thans taunted.

"All right then, due to Emenon's effect I gain 1000 life points!" Emenon, the tiny angel wielding a key, manifested in front of me and swooped his key downwards, healing me instantly.

 **Jazz:** **1040 - 2040**

"And due to his effects, Savion gains attack and defense points equal to the total Attack and defense points of all 'Astrel', 'Astrelic', and 'Ascended' monsters!" Within seconds, the visages of all the fallen monsters from my graveyard appeared behind Savion, they then shotforward as golden shooting stars, entering Savion's body and granting him new strength.

over 12900 attack points and 10600 defense points!

"COULD THIS BE? THE STRONGETS DUEL MONSTER IN HISTORY! THIS GODLIKE STRENGTH, THIS RADIANCE, IT COULD TRULY BE THE BEST DUEL YET!" The mc screamed.

"W-WHAT BULL SHIT IS THIS?!" Than shouted. I shook my head.

"I think they call it protagonist powers from time to time – after all, aren't we all the protagonist of our own stories?"

"CUT THAT BULL SHIT!" I grinned, looks like he finally snapped!

"I'm not done yet!" I grabbed two monsters from my wrist dealer and presented them to Thans.

"With _Exodian Astrel Gate-Keeper Mini_ and _Exodian Astrel Gate-Keeper Magi_ I set the pendulum scale!"

Exodian Astrel Gate-Keeper Mini

 _Level 1_

 _LIGHT_

 _Fairy/Pendulum/Effect_

 _Scale: 1/1_

Exodian Astrel Gate-Keeper Magi

 _Level 8_

 _Light_

 _Fairy/Pendulum/Effect_

 _Scale:12/12_

Soon, two monsters appeared in two silver pillars, with a circle in the centre. Exodian mini is a petite young woman with a golden sceptre in her hand, Exodian Magi is her stronger teacher, with a long beard and a wrinkly face.

Between them stood the portal, a swirling vortex with the Symbol of Light printed to it.

"Due to mini's effect, I draw a card, due to Magi's effect, I draw two cards AND heal 100 life points! That's three cards drawn!" I drew three cards, and Exodian Magi healed me with his sceptre.

 **Jazz:** **2040 - 2140**

"With the scale of 1 – 12, I can summon level 2-7 monsters from my hand!" I shot my hand upwards towards the swirling vortex.

"Open, gates of heaven! Let forth the greatest ones!" Two rays of golden light shot out of the portal and then took shape.

"I summon Astrel Catapult Kitten, and Astrel Beaver!" A golden cat with a mischievous grin sat on a chair next to a catapult, next to it lied a cute yet fierce beaver.

Astrel Catapult Kitten

 _Level 4_

 _Light_

 _Beast/Effect_

100/200

Astrel Beaver

 _Level 4_

 _Light_

 _Beast/Effect_

2000/300

"Due to Catapult's effect, you take 100 points of damage. However, you have no health! Beaver however, allows me to add one trap card to my hand!" Beaver dug around in the water next to me, and then brought up the trap card I needed.

The beaver then rested next to the cat.

"big whoop, you got some eye-candy for the kids! Next you're going to sing Hakuna matata and give me lecc – "

"You got issues. So I'll solve them – I overlay the level 4 Astrel Catapult Kitten and the level 4 Astrel Beaver! With these monsters I build the overlay network!" A swirling galaxy appeared in front of me, the two monsters entered and then a beam of light exploded from the vortex.

"Black Steel guns pierce the night sky with heavenly bullets! Xyz Summon, Astrel Modern Soldier, Halion!" A Helmetless blonde soldier appeared, with black-and-gold camo and a long sniper gun loaded and ready in his hand. He kneeled and began aiming at things.

 _Astrel Modern Soldier, Halion_

 _Light_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/XYZ/Effect_

 _2500/500_

"Shit – shit – shit- shit…" Thans began panicking slightly, understanding that this may have been better to surrender, I guess. I proudly looked towards my Xyz monster and smiled.

"I activate Halions effect – I can detach an Xyz material and give it's attack points to another monster, I detach Astrel Beaver and give its attack points to Savion!"

Halion loaded his gun with and Xyz material and aimed towards Savion.

"Battle Charge!" The bullet struck Savion square in the heart, which then caused him to roar with new power.

 **ArchAstrel Dragon, Golden Savion: 16900A - 18900A**

"Battle! It ends now, Thans!" I stood up and threw my hand upwards towards Savion.

"Savion, attack Revenez! Holy Cosmic Stream!" Savion charged a ball of energy in his mouth, that then burst forward in a stream of gold and space-like patterns. Thans furiously screamed and shouted. He then stood up in anger.

"NO! IT DOESN'T! IT'S _NOT_ THE END! TRAP CARD OPEN, NIGHTOR ESCAPE!" The trap that he set eons ago finally flung open, revealing an image of a ghoul fleeing form a priest.

"If a Nightor monster is targeted for an attack, I can immediately end the battle phase and no, this CANT be negated!"

" _Bullshit_!" I shouted, but to no avail. The battle phase ended.

"Fine, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Thans calmed down again and sat in his duel runner. He gripped his deck with anger and drew a card.

"MY TURN!"

 **Turn 7: Thans**

 **Standby Phase**

 **Jazz: 2140 +1SC(7SC) Hand 1**

 **Thans:0 +1SC(7SC) Hand 2**

"All light will soon be swallowed by darkness!"

"That's not how light works." I smugly replied.

"SHUT UP! I activate the spell card, _Light Destruction_!" A vortex of darkness blossomed above the track. Thans quickly pulled out a monster from his deck.

"I can banish one DARK monster from my deck to destroy all light monsters on the field! I banish Nightor Awailer!" A crying and wailing woman appeared in front of me, clothed in black, she was soon absorbed by the dark sphere.

too bad for him, I planned for such a thing.

"You triggered my trap! Glorious Sacrifice! I pay 500 life points to negate the destruction of cards!" A golden aura enveloped me, and soon, a spear of white appeared in my hand. I flung it towards the black sphere.

"No! I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF A MONSTER IN MY HAND: NIGHTOR Loki-LESS! I can discard this card to negate the effect of a trap!"

a monster that looked like the Loki from team Ragnarok appeared, except this one was constrained with chains and corroding clothing. The being smashed into the spear that was hurdling towards Light Destruction, causing said spear to burst into shards of energy.

"NOT YET!" I shouted. I didn't want to do this, but this may be my last resort. I looked towards the card holstered on my wrist dealer…

 _That'll do_

"I activate Savion's other effect! I can return his attack and defense points to normal to negate the effect of a card and immediately banish it! I negate Loki-less!" Loki less shattered into a million pieces, and the spear I used immediately revived. Smashing Light Destruction, but at the cost of 500 health

 **Jazz:** **2140 1640**

"WHAT'S THIS?! JAZZ HAS TAKEN A VERY _RISKY_ DESCISON! WHERE COULD THIS LEAD?" I almost forgot the MC was here, I ignored most of his off-hand comments and useless remarks.

"Jazz, your monster is now at a disappointing 4000 attack points! Time to meet your end, BATTLE! REVENEZ, ATTACK SAVION! CORPSE STREAM!" Revenez launched a powerful assault on Savion, a beam of destruction hurdling towards Savion…that damage…it would kill me! But not yet!

"I activate the quick play spell card – _Final Astrel Hope!_ " I Presented my card, and a beam of white light shone from the card and through the clouds. Piercing the air.

 _Last chance_ I thought to myself _here goes nothing_

"If my life points would hit zero, Final Astrel Hope negates the damage and destroys all monsters on my field! And since it was activated during the battle phase, it will end said phase!" All my monsters on my field turned to golden dust and disappeared, Revenezs attack ceased.

"Also, I select one monster that was destroyed, I gain life points equal to that monsters attack points times two. However," I glanced towards the sky, Three Rays of light shone on me right now…

"Three turns from activation, I lose." I stretched my neck and looked towards Thans again.

"No pressure on me I guess, I select ArchAstrel Dragon, Golden Savion. I'm now healed to 10140 health!" I felt new, rejuvenating power strike me again. Just as before, my pain disappeared, my mental anguish disappeared. But it felt like a sugar high, it'll leave soon.

"Oh and, speaking of ArchAstrel Dragon, due to his effect, I can summon back Great Astrel Dragon, Savion in defense position!" Roaring to life from beyond the grave came the dragon in his base form. Thans did not take kindly to this.

"Dammit, you keep pulling all this bullshit!" Thans shouted.

"Thank you." I replied. "I will give you something to calm down about: Savion doesn't have his effects."

"Whatever, I end my turn here."

I smiled, thank god, i can move on now. Time to try something a bit new…

 _One of the rays of light disappear._

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" I ripped the card from my deck, and then realized what I had.

"Good."

 **Turn 8: Jazz**

 **Standby Phase**

 **Jazz: 10140 +1SC(8SC) Hand 0**

 **Thans:0 +1SC(8SC) Hand 2**

"I activate the Speed Spell: Last Tune Hope! With this card, I remove 8 speed counters and special summon a tuner and non tuner from my deck. Sadly, their effects are negated and they are banished at the end of the turn…"

 _Maxie, Bruno_ I thought. _I'm counting on you_

"Come on out! Earthite Budgie, Flamier Igniel-Morphis!"

 _Earthite Budgie_

 _Earth_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect_

 _100/100_

 _Flamier Igniel-Morphis_

 _Level 1_

 _FIRE_

 _Pyro/Effect_

 _200/100_

A budgie with bright green eyes and beautiful wings sat on my shoulder. A flaming spirit that looked like a candle-fire with an attitude appeared next to me.

I politely declined it's request to sit on my shoulder, as I do treasure my fire-free clothing.

As these monsters summoned, my monitor flickered with Bruno and Maxie facing me. Both where speeding around on their duel runners, and I could see the chaos Shine City is enduring in the background.

"Jazz!" Maxie shouted.

"We can feel your heart beat!" Bruno said. My two friends lifted their hands upwards, facing the camera. I can see their marks glowing, the mark of fire that Bruno has and the mark of earth that Maxie has glowed brighter then ever.

I nodded.

"I'm using some of your monsters, witness this!" I pointed towards Thans.

"I tried this on Bruno, I messed up and didn't trust myself. But here in the city where it was shown the most, I'm going to do it!"

"Oh god please no…" Bruno spoke.

"NOT HELPING!" I shouted back. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Anyways, I think it's about time to use Yusei's gift to it's fullest! I tune Igniel-Morphis with Earthite Budgie!" Unlike last time, there was no heavenly gate. Just a standard synchro gate. A single ring with a single star summoned what appeared to be a morphing car.

"Gathering wishes will call out to a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

Thans looked at me with wide eyes and a look of fear.

"F-FORMULA SYNCHRON? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CARD? WE HAVE NO RECORD OF IT!" Thans sped forward and took a sharp right. Zooming through the streets of Neo Domino City. But I refused to follow.

"Come and show me if you're really a threat!" Thans screamed in anger, throwing a temper tantrum akin to a 4-year-old who lost their toy.

Thans chased me down as I kept gloating him towards the edges of the city, away from civilians.

I looked towards formula Synchron and took a deep breath.

 _Yusei_ I thought. _If you're watching this, thanks_.

How cheesy, I know.

"All right Thans, let me show you a new power! Clear Mind! I tune the level 8 Great Astrel Dragon, Savion with Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron exploded into two rings that wrapped around the road, creating a sort of archway for me and Savion to entre.

"Uniting prayers shoot forth into the skies! The unity of constellations and the power of a god will transcend the very boundaries of time and space! ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

"What?!" Thans shifted around, trying to find where I am.

"He disappeared!" Thans gasped.

"No, I didn't!" I boomed back towards the track, with my newest monster.

"Soar High, Light-Speed Astrel Dragon, Balion!" Savion, the winged angelic, spacial dragon was now thicker and faster. With wings shaped almost like jet wings that shot out golden energy, and comet streak following behind him where ever he soared. His halo now had 3 orbs floating around them.

Light-Speed Astrel Dragon, Balion

 _LIGHT_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

4000/4000

Thans screamed and shouted, yelling and cursing me and every person he can think of that's even remotely related to me.

"All right then…" Thans said. "What does it do?" I looked towards the dragon and then back at Thans.

"It seems you've given up. Funny, how you gloated that you knew my deck and then _crumble_ at the smallest anomaly. Well, here's what it can do. I can either draw 5 cards and attack equal to the number of tuners draw, or maybe heal myself for 1000 points. Or I can attack directly, or wait…" I look towards Revenez, the demon that swallowed hundreds of animals and people.

"It can destroy a monster without damage calculation when it enters battle! I think I'll do that!" I pointed towards Revenez again.

"BATTLE! Balion, Attack Revenez! Light-Speed Strike!" Balion soared through the atmosphere, out the stratosphere and into space. His wings compacted and he began descending at high speeds like a missile, or better yet, a comet.

"I WILL _NOT_ LET THIS HAPPEN!" Thans shouted. "I ACTIVATE DARK NIGHTOR CITY'S EFFECT! BY BANISHING A NIGHTOR MONSTER FROM MY DECK, I CAN NEGATE THE DESTRUCTION OF A NIGHTOR CARD!" I ripped one card off my wrist dealer and slammed it onto my duel disk.

"I activate the quick-play spell card, _Great Rejection!_ I banish one monster from my graveyard to negate the activation of a card and destroy it! I Banish _Great Astrel Dragon, Savion_ and destroy this hellish city!" As Balion descended from space, he pierced the hellish clouds, and the demonic city disappeared. Revealing the more beautiful and true world that we live in. Albeit with an odd storm brewing above…

"NO – NO – NO -NO -NO!" Too late, with a warlords scream Balion smashed through Revenez's skull and burst it into a million pieces. And with it, the duel ended. My amazing duel runner slowed down to a steady stop, Than's however, skidded and rolled, smashing into the concrete wall.

"THANS!" I ran towards him, even if he's evil. I couldn't let a man die here…could I?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Thans screamed, he kicked me in the stomach and pushed me back.

"I was told to kill you fast. But since _I_ can't kill you. Maybe the operatives on the _other_ side can!" Thans ripped a card out from his deck and cackled.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Thans screamed, he booked it for his duel runner and ripped of the duel disk. Despite the heavy storm and rain, he somehow managed to do it. I pulled out my duel disk and prepared to summon something to stop his assault, instead, I was interrupted by a single word.

 _Run_

a voice spoke in my mind, it was…father? No, it couldn't be…

Either way, I did not argue with what it said; I ran towards my duel runner and tried to kick start it as fast as I can. But Thans was faster- the storm brewing above grew violent as Thans cackled and laughed, the card in his hand exploded into dust, and that simple storm grew into something sinister…

"THIS IS OVER! YOU WILL PERISH WITH NO LOVED ONES! I WILL SEE YOU SOON, JONATHAN ADLER! TO THE OTHER SIDE, TO THE _Cross-Side_!" Above us, a rippling dark vortex clawed itself into existence. The vortex drew cars, animals – even some unfortunate people! It sucked it all up clean, and I couldn't hold on any longer. I tried to fight back with all my might, and when my duel runner finally started up, it was no use…

"AHH!" I screamed as the duel runner was airborne, I panicked. A single card slipped out of my deck and activated itself.

 _Orb of Protection_

A golden orb enveloped me, shielding me from debris. I heard a voice shout at me, yelling and screaming.

"SAVION?!"

"JAZZ! PREPARE FOR A ROUGH RIDE!"

"RIDE?!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE OTHER SIDE!" I gulped and continued to scream. As soon as I hit the dark vortex, I blacked out…


End file.
